The present invention relates to a cap for an oil reservoir.
Conventionally, an oil reservoir mounted on a motor vehicle, etc. is provided with a filler port for oil feeding, which is closed by a detachable cap.
In order to prevent a leakage of oil received in the reservoir out of the filler port, and a rise in pressure therein due to vibrations during cruising of the motor vehicle, a cap as shown in FIG. 3 is proposed which is provided with a baffle board "a" and a breather "b". This cap comprises four component parts: a body cap "c", a cover cap "d", a packing "e" for preventing an oil leakage, and a spring plate "f" for tightening the cap. Additionally, in order to prevent an oil leakage out of the filler port and a rise in pressure in the reservoir, an oil reservoir as disclosed in JP-U 61-19101 is proposed.
With the cap as shown in FIG. 3, however, due to simple construction of the baffle board "a" and the breather "b", an oil leakage out of the filler port and a rise in pressure in the reservoir cannot be prevented surely. Further, due to the large number of the component parts (i.e., the cap comprises four component parts as described above), the cap needs a large number of manufacturing and assembling processes, resulting in a cost up. Furthermore, since the cover cap "d" should be press-fitted after assembling the spring plate "f" to the body cap "c", and setting the packing "e", the cap is not excellent in assembling performance.
Additionally, the oil reservoir as disclosed in JP-U 61-19101 has inconveniences such as the large number of manufacturing processes and a bad cost performance due to complicated construction.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cap for an oil reservoir which enables, with easy manufacturing and assembling, a sure prevention of an oil leakage and a rise in pressure in the oil reservoir.